Benutzer:Grizzhly/Witcher
Salamandra Sie tragen Salamander-Abzeichen. ------ Im Jahr 1270 attackiert Salamandra die alte Hexer-Feste Kaer Morhen in den Bergen von Kaedwen. Einige wenige Kämpfer ziehen als Vorhut los, werden aber von dem Hexer Lambert auf der Zugbrücke im Kampf getötet. Daraufhin stürmt auch der Rest der Salamandra los, doch da der nun vorgewarnte Vesemir das Tor der Feste schließt, ist der Großteil der Salamandra-Truppen aus der Feste ausgesperrt. Denjenigen, die es in den Hof geschafft haben, stellen sich die Hexer entgegen und strecken sie nieder. Direkt nachdem die Angreifer gefallen sind, dringen allerdings weitere Salamandra-Schergen in die Festung ein, da der Magier Savolla einen Furchtbringer unter Kontrolle hat und die Bestie nutzt um das Tor einzurammen. Während die Schergen in den Hof eindringen, betreten Azar Javed und der Professor die Festung. Obwohl die meisten Angreifer, Savolla eingeschlossen, von den Hexern getötet werden, können Javed und der Professor mit den Mutagenen und Formeln der Hexer fliehen und darüberhinaus den jungen Hexer-Anwärter Leo ermorden. Um mehr über die mysteriöse Organisation zu erfahren, die sie angegriffen hat, ziehen die Hexer aus und verlassen Kaer Morhen. Geralt reist in Richtung Wyzima, wo er im Umland Nachforschungen durchführt und erfährt, dass die Bewohner eines Dorfs im Umland enorm eingeschüchtert sind, wenn der Name Salamandra fällt. Auf einer Brücke vor Wyzima attackieren Salamandra-Kämpfer Geralt in Kapitel 1. Wenn Salamandra in Kaer Morhen gelungen ist, die alchemistischen Materialien zu stehlen, werden die Kämpfer von einem Mutanten-Hund begleitet. Wenn nicht, ist es ihr Ziel, den Alchemisten Kalkstein zu entführen um seine alchemistischen Materialien in ihren Besitz zu bringen, die sie in Kaer Morhen zurücklassen mussten. Salamandra hat im Umland von Wyzima ein Wirtshaus übernommen und den Wirt ermordet. Gerade als sie die Medizinerin Shani vergewaltigen wollen, tritt jedoch Geralt in den Raum und kann die Salamandra-Schergen töten. Als Geralt die Leichen untersucht, findet er dort einen Schlüssel für eine abgeschlossene Hütte im Dorf, die als Versteck der Salamandra im Dorf dient. In der Hütte kann Geralt einige Salamandra töten.Die Hütte führt in eine Höhle, wo weitere Söldner ausharren. Einer von ihnen tritt an Geralt heran und beginnt, diesen zu verhöhnen und Azar Javed zu preisen, der kurzen Prozess mit dem Hexer machen wird. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dem die Söldner von Geralt getötet werden, woraufhin der Hexer die Kinder befreit, die in der Höhle von Salamandra gefangen gehalten wurden. Da er erfahren hat, dass die Salamandra eine Basis in Wyzima haben, macht Geralt sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Galerie Azar Javed Serrikanischer Zauberer -------------- Während die Schergen den Hof stürmen, dringen Javed und der Professor in die Festung ein. Nachdem sie im inneren Burghof angekommen sind, legt Javed im Torhaus einen Hebel um, der das Fallgitter herabsausen lässt und die Hexer somit aussperrt. Javed und der Professor betreten nun die Festung um die Mutagene der Hexer aus den Laboratorien zu stehlen. Während sie die Labore ausräumen, zeigt sich der Professor bezüglich des Hexers Geralt besorgt, was Javed Anlass zum Spott gibt. Javed hingegen betont, dass Zeit von höchster Bedeutung ist und dass Geralt und Leo keine Gefahr sind, da er die Elemente selbst kontrolliert. Mit einem magischen Angriff feuert Javed den Hexern eine Kältewelle entgegen, die den Gang versperren und die Hexer so von Salamandra trennen. Seinen Handlangern ruft Javed daraufhin zu, dass sie sich mit der Bergung der Mutagene beeilen sollen. ------------------------ Während Geralt durch den Kampf mit Savolla abgelenkt ist, stürmt die Zauberin Triss Merigold voran um die Eindringlinge zu stoppen. Sie teleportiert sich ins Labor, unterschätzt Javed aber, der sie in einem magischen Kampf verletzen und zurückdrängen kann. Er setzt daraufhin die Suche im Labor fort und findet tatsächlich die Schatulle mit den Mutagenen und Formeln, nach der er gesucht hat. Da im selben Moment erneut Geralt und Leo erscheinen, die die Barriere durchbrochen haben, öffnet Javed ein Portal und befiehlt dem Professor, sich um die Hexer zu kümmern. Er selbst tritt mit der Schatulle durch das Portal. Galerie Der Professor Man jagt ihn in Redanien, Temerien und Kaedwen. Er taucht als Späher der Salamandra vor Kaer Morhen auf und späht die Hexer aus. Dabei zischt er, dass sich deren Zeit nun dem Ende zuneigt. Er verspricht seinen Handlangern 50 Oren für jeden erschlagenen Hexer. Während die Schergen den Hof stürmen, dringen Javed und der Professor in die Festung ein, um die Mutagene der Hexer aus den Laboratorien zu stehlen. Während sie die Labore ausräumen, zeigt sich der Professor bezüglich des Hexers Geralt besorgt, was Javed Anlass zum Spott gibt. Javed erschafft eine magische Barriere, die die Hexer aussperrt. Als später erneut die beiden Hexer erscheinen, die die Barriere durchbrochen haben, öffnet Javed ein Portal und befiehlt dem Professor, sich um die Hexer zu kümmern. Daraufhin zückt der Professor seine Armbrust, feuert jedoch nicht auf Geralt, sondern den unerfahreren Leo, der keine Chance zur Flucht hat und von dem Bolzen durchbohrt wird. Der Professor springt durch das Portal und entgeht dadurch dem Schwert, welches Geralt auf ihn geworfen hat. ------------ Der Professor wird in Wyzima gefasst und ins Gefängnis gesteckt, wird aber zum selben Zeitpunkt freigelassen, zu dem Geralt inhaftiert wird. Als er an Geralts Zelle vorbeiläuft, nimmt der Professor sich kurz Zeit um den Hexer zu verspotten, bevor er mit dem Versprechen, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden, seiner Wege zieht. Galerie ProfessorSchleicht.png|Der Professor späht Kaer Morhen aus ProfessorJavedGespräch.png Jacques de Aldersberg Kult des Ewigen Feuers Geistlicher Der Geistliche ist ein Priester des Ewigen Feuers und lebt in einem Dorf im Umland von Wyzima. Er ist fanatisch von seiner Religion überzeugt und glaubt, dass nur das Ewige Feuer die apokalyptische Weiße Kälte abwenden kann. Gemäß seines Glaubens in das Ewige Feuer ist der Geistliche Anderlingen - Elfen, Zwergen oder Hexern - abgeneigt und ist extrem abergläubisch. Zudem verachtet er Zauberer oder Kräuterkundler. Er hält sein Dorf mit seiner Religion im Griff und kontrolliert faktisch alles dort. Alle beugen sich seinen Anordnungen und Befehlen. Er kooperiert mit der Salamandra und schickt ihnen Kinder für ihre Experimente. Gleichzeitig vertuscht er einige Skandale in dem Dorf, damit seine Verbündeten sicher sind. ------------------------------ Wenn Geralt den Geistlichen anspricht, hat dieser kein Interesse daran, mit einem Mutanten zu reden und will ihn abweisen. Als Geralt den Geistlichen daraufhin nach Salamandra ausfragt, ist der Geistliche erzürnt und faucht, dass die Schurken das Dorf noch wegen Geralts Nachforschungen auslöscchen werden. Geralt entgegnet daraufhin, dass er sich für Informationen erkenntlich zeigen wird und offenbart sich als Hexer, der die Bestie vernichten könnte, die das Dorf heimsucht. Der Geistliche ist jedoch skeptisch und verrät, dass vor einiger Zeit bereits ein Hexer namens Berengar im Dorf war und versprochen hat, das Monster zu erschlagen, dann jedoch geflohen ist. Der Geistliche erklärt daraufhin, dass Geralt den Bürgern im Dorf durch das Ewige Feuer helfen soll, um das Vertrauen des Geistlichen zu verdienen. Er trägt Geralt auf, Feuer in fünf Kapellen des ewigen Feuers im Umlang zu entzünden, da diese dem Dorf Schutz bieten sollen. Des Weiteren fordert der Geistliche, dass Geralt drei weiteren respektierten Dorfbewohnern hilft. Damit die Männer glauben, dass der Geistliche Geralt geschickt hat, händigt er Geralt einen Ring des Ewigen Feuers aus. Nachdem Geralt die Feuer entzündet hat und zu dem Geistlichen zurückkehrt, ist dieser überzeugt, dass der Fluch auf dem Dorf stärker sein muss, als gedacht, da die Feuer die Bestie nicht wie erwartet vertrieben haben. Er behauptet, dass zweifelsohne die Hexe Abigail Schuld sein muss, die im Dorf lebt und die der Geistliche als böse Frau bezeichnet. Er ist überzeugt, dass Abigail die Bestie herbeigebracht hat und Geralt erklärt sich bereit, für 200 Oren mit Abigail zu sprechen. Nach seiner erfolgreichen Rückkehr berichtet Geralt, dass er den anderen Dorfbewohnern geholfen hat. Der Geistliche zeigt sich widerwillig beeindruckt und gibt zu, dass es Geralt möglich sein könnte, Salamandra zu besiegen. Er weigert sich jedoch nach wie vor, Informationen preiszugeben, bis die Bestie vernichtet ist. Nachdem Geralt mit wichtigen Informationen zur Bestie zurückkehrt, händigt der Geistliche ihm das versprochene Gold aus und verspricht Geralt auch, nachzuforschen, wessen Verderblichkeit die Bestie herbeigrufen hat. Er verrät Geralt auch, dass dieser Salamandra in einem Wirtshaus finden kann. Dort findet Geralt tatsächlich die Spur der Salamandra und erreicht eine Höhle, in der er neben einigen Salamandra-Schergen auch Alvin, einen Jungen aus der Stadt, findet, der Geralt berichtet, dass er von dem Geistlichen zu Salamandra geschickt wurde. ----------------- Während Geralt die entführten Kinder aus der Höhle befreit, ruft der Geistliche die Bürger aus dem Dorf zusammen. Er überzeugt sie fanatisch, dass die Hexe Abigail für das Erscheinen der Bestie verantwortlich sein muss und formt so einen Mob, der zur Hütte der Hexe zieht um sie zu verbrennen. Bevor sie sie verbrennen können, taucht jedoch der Hexer Geralt auf, der darauf besteht, dass Abigail einen gerechten Prozess verdient hat. Nichtsdestotrotz heizt der Geistliche die Menge an und Geralt muss sich entscheiden, Abigail zu erteidigen, oder die Menge ihre blutige Rache nehmen zu lassen. In ersterem Fall bedroht Geralt zuallererst den Geistlichen, der panisch die Flucht ergreift, und warnt dann das Dorf, dass er jeden einzelnen Bewohner abschlachten wird, wenn sie Abigail schaden. In letzterem Fall schreitet er einfach davon und lässt zu, dass Abigail getötet wird. Wenn Geralt Abigail verteidigt, begleitet sie ihn in seinen Kampf gegen die Bestie. Nachdem die Bestie besiegt ist, kreuzen aber der Geistliche und seine Handlanger aus dem Dorf auf und greifen an. Da sie Abigail niederschlagen, ist Geralt gezwungen, sich ihnen alleine im Kampf zu stellen, doch es gelingt ihm, die Angreifer zu töten. Wenn Geralt stattdessen Abigail geopfert hat, sucht der Geistliche ihn auf, nachdem er die Bestie getötet hat. Er händigt Geralt als Belohnung einen Brief aus, der ihm den Eintritt nach Wyzima erlaubt, und preist Geralt im Namen des Ewigen Feuers. Geralt behauptet, dass der Mann eine zweite Chance erhalten hat und nun auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückkehren sollte, da es ehrenlos war, die Kinder an Salamandra auszuhändigen. Der Priester behauptet, dass er keine Wahl hatte, da Salamandra drohte, ihn zu töten. Galerie Trivia * Sollte Geralt dem Geistlichen Abigail überlassen haben, ist es möglich, ihn zu töten, nachdem man die Bezahlung von ihm erhalten hat. * Da die Kirche des Ewigen Feuers für getötete Ertrunkene bezahlt, kann Geralt dem Geistlichen Ertrunkenenschädel bringen und sich dafür bezahlen lassen. * Um seine Mission für Declan Leuvaarden zu beenden, muss Geralt den Geistlichen um Erlaubnis bitten, die sterblichen Überreste eines Freundes von Leuvaarden in der Gruft des Dorfs zu begraben. Wenn Geralt die Feuer für den Geistlichen entzündet hat, gewährt der Priester Geralt diese Bitte. Galerie Savolla Mit dem Furchtbringer kann Savolla die Tore von Kaer Morhen durchbrechen und Salamandra den Weg in die Festung zu bahnen. --------------- Geralt geht nach drinnen Nachdem Savolla und sein Furchtbringer durch die MAuer in den inneren Burghof gebrochen sind, werden sie dort von Vesemir, Lambert und Eskel attackiert. Savolla teleportiert sich jedoch ins Innere der Festung, da die Zauberin Triss Merigold und der Hexer Geralt auf den Weg dorthin sind. Savolla stellt sich ihnen in den Weg und faucht, dass er einen mächtigen Dämonen beschwören wird, um Geralt zu töten. Triss hingegen informiert Geralt, dass dies eine leere Drohung ist, da Savolla von dem Teleportationszauber noch geschwächt ist. Geralt stellt sich Savolla daraufhin im Kampf und obwohl dieser sich mit einem magischen Kraftfeld schützt, das Kraft aus den umherstehenden Salamandra-Schergen zieht, kann Geralt das Feld brechen, indem er diese Söldner abschlachtet. Somit ist Savolla angreifbar und wird im Kampf von Geralt getötet. Geralt bleibt im Hof Nachdem Savolla und sein Furchtbringer durch die Mauer in den inneren Burghof gebrochen sind, schleudert Savolla sofort Feuerangriffe auf den Hexer Geralt. Er und das Monster werden ihrerseits von den Hexern Geralt, Vesemir, Lambert und Eskel attackiert, denen es gelingt, das Monster zu bezwingen. (KEINE AHNUNG, WAS MIT SAVOLLA PASSIERT) Galerie SavollaErscheint.png|Savolla durchbricht das Tor SavollaTrittEin.png|Savolla tritt in den Innenhof SavollaKampf.png|Savolla stellt sich Geralt SavollaKampf-0.png Eredin Bréacc Glas Der Sperber ------------------- Einst hatten Eredin und Avallch die Kontrolle über Ard Gaeth, das Tor der Welten, und konnten ungebändigt durch die Dimensionen und Zeiten reisen. Um diese Macht zu erhalten, täuschten sie die Einhörner und nutzten sie aus. Diese wurden daraufhin ihre erbitterten Feinde. Durch das Tor traten sie in eine Welt ein, in der sie die Bevölkerung versklavten und abschlachteten und sich die Welt zu eigen machten. Allerdings verloren sie diese Kraft,. Fortan onnten sie zwar immer noch reisen, aber nur etappenweise und wie machtlose Gespenster. Während Avallach nur nach Tir na Bea Arraine reisen konnte, konnte Eredin mit seinen Reitern auf der "Großen Spirale" reisen - weiter kommen sie aber nicht. Sie träumen davon, das tor ein weiteres Mal öffnen zu können um wieder unbegrenzt reisen zu können ---------------- Die Wilde Jagd am Himmel vor Gors Velen, kurz vor dem Zusamentreffen von Aretusa. Eredin spricht z Ciri, die auf de Ebene or der Stadt alleine reitet. Er fodert sie auf, sich ihnen anzuschließen, doch Ciri reitet davon und entkommt. Die Wilde Jagd erscheint bei Ciri am Schwalbenturm und lässt Bonharts PFerd scheu werden. Eredin spricht Bonhart direkt an und ruft, dass Ciri nicht für diesen bestimmt ist. ----------------------- Als Avalach und Ciri fast von den Anhörnern angegriffen werden, rast Eredin mit den Reitern heran und vertreibt die Einhörner. Danach reiten sie auf Avallach zu und Eredin beauptet kalt, dass Avallach ihm nun einen Gefallen schuldet. Nachdem Eredin abgesessen hat, stellt Avallach ihn Ciri vor und der Elf verbeugt sich. Avallach fragt daraufhin, woher Eredin wusste, dass Avallach undCiri eine Gefahr droht, woraufhin Eredin verrät, dass er es nicht wusste, dass er un ddie Reiter aber die Ebene patroullieren, da die Einhörner unruhig geworden sind. Erbehauptet, dass Ciris Anwesenheit der Grund dafür sein muss. Eredin betrachtet Ciri genauer und fragt verwundert, ob dies wirklich die Trägerin des Älteren Bluts ist, da sie nur ein gewöhnliches Menschenweibchen ist. Er behauptet, dass man gewisse Züge Lara Dorrens erkennen kann, wenn man genauer hinsieht und behauptet herausfordernd, dass Avallach als ehemailier Geliebter Laras derjenige sein muss, der dies am bnesten erkennt. Als Ciri Eredin draufhin hasserfüllt anfunkelt, fragt Eredin, ob Ciri schon weiß, zu welchem Zweck sie in Tir Na Lia ist. Avallach bestätigt dies, antwortet auf Eredins nächste Frage aber, dass Cirisich noch nicht zur Koooperation bereiterklöärt hat. Eredin behauptet dass dies eine Schande ist und macht sich bereit, wieder aufzubrechen. bevor er davonreitet, lässt er Ciri und Avallach eine Eskorte seiner Reiter dar. Zudem hebt er einen blühenden Myrtenzweig ab und reicht ihn Ciri als Entschuldigung f+r seine unbedachten Worte. Nachdem Eredin davongeritten ist, frat Ciri - teils aus Abscheu, teils aus Erregung - ob Eredin derjenige ist, mit dem sie ein Kind zeugen soll. Avallach verneint dies und verrät, dass Auberon Muircetach, ihr König, derjenige ist. Eredin erwartet Ciri und Avallach, nachdem diee in Tir na Lia anekommen sind. Auf Avallachs Frage erklärt Eredin, dass Auberon sie bereits erwartet und erwartet hat, dass Ciri sofort zu ihm kommt, dass er Auberon dies jedoch ausgeredet hat. Er verrät, dass iri ohne Stress zum Erlenknig kommen soll und daher ein Bad, neue Kleidung und Frisur und Schminke benötigt. Er wirkt auf Ciri sympathischer als zuvor, verrät ihr aber auch, dass es keine Flucht für sie gibt, da sie die Barriere, Geas Garadh, nicht durchbrechen knnen wird und dass sie - sollte es ihr doch gelingen - durch die grausamen Einhörner zu Tode kommen wird. Er offenbart, dass sie keinen Sprung in eine andere Welt vollführen können wird und dass Eredin und seine Roten Reiter sie, sollte sie es doch können, selbst in den Abgründen von Raum und Zeit einholen könnten. ---------- NAch einigen Tagen in Tir na Lia begegnet Ciri Eredin im Stall, der sie nach einer Provokation von Seiten Ciris zu einem Wettrennen herausfordert. Ciri wählt einige Hügel am Horizont als Ziel aus, doch Eredin lehnt dieses Zel ab, da er die Region als verbtenes Gebiet bezeichnet. Stattdessem nennt er ein anderes Ziel und beide galloppieren auf ihren Pferden los. Zur Überraschuung Eredins gewinnt Ciri das Rennen, was ihm Respekt abverlant. Eredin führt sie schließlich auf eine Steinterasse am Fluss, wo er ihr verrät, dass sie von Avallah mit einem Versprechen getäuscht wurde und dass man sie nicht gehen lassen wird, nachdem sie ein Kind des Älteren Blutes gezeugt hat. Als Ciri fragt, warum Eredin ihr dies verrät, behauptet Eredin, dass Ciri Auberon und seinen Ehrgeiz kennengelenrnt hat. Er behauptet, dass Auberons Stolz nicht zulässt, dass dieser sich seine Impotenz eingesteht oder magie zur Hilfe nimmt. Eredin händigt Ciri daraufhin ein Flakon mit Potenzmittel aus, doch Ciri weigert sich zu Eredins Ärger, es Auberon unterzuschmuggeln. Eredin warnt sie daraufhin, dass sie dann in der Welt der Aen Elle sterben wird und man sie niemals gehen lassen wird, dass es aber ihre Entscheidung ist. Als Ciri betont, dass sie ihre Freiheit zurück will, spreicht Eredin verächtlich von ihrer Freiheit und beauptet beiläufig, dass die Zeit in dieser Welt anders fließt und dass alle, die Ciri als Kinder kannten, bereits alte Greise sind. Eredin sprich von den Legenden der Wilden Jagd u die Menschen geraubt hat und diese als Greise wieder zurpückgebraht hat, wo diese die Gräber ihrer Lieben sehen konnten, dass Ciri aber nicht einmal dieses Schicksal verönnt sein wird. Ciri glaubt dies nicht, woraufhin Eredin beahuptet, dass es Ciris Privatangelegenheit ist, was sie glaubt und was nicht. Er bricht zum Gehen auf, fragt Ciri aber vorher, ob sie in Tir na Lia ein MAhl mit ihm einnehmen wird. ciri willigt ein. Zurück in Tir na Lia gibt Eredin Auberon das Potenzmittel schließlich selbst, es tötet ihn jedoch. In der selben Nacht beschließt Ciri, aus Tir na Lia zu fliehen. Sie benutzt dazu eins der Boote und flieht durch die Kanäle. Allerdings bekommt Eredin dies mit. Er sprintet zu einer der Brücken übr dem Kanal und springt von dort aus auf Ciris Boot, wo er sein MSchwert zieht. Bevor Eredin seinen Angriff beginnt, ritt der gegen die Borwand um Ciri aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Schwertkampf, in dem Eredin hasserfüllt fragt woher Ciri herausgefunden hat, dass man die Barriere überwinden kann, indem man den Fluss hinabfährt. Da Ciri keine Antwort gibt, behauptet Eredin verächtlich, dass sie es feststellen werden. Er verspricht, Ciri zu Auberon zurückzubringen und d ass dieser potent sein wird, doch iri entgegnet, dass Aubern tot ist, ws Eredin überrscht. Er erholt sich aber sofort von dieser Überraschung und die beiden setzen ihren Schwertkampf fort. Obwohl Eredin Ciri nicht töten darf, will er sie für ihren Fluchtversuch shwer verletzen. Im selben Moment erscheint jedoch eine weitere Brücke, unter die Eredin nicht passt. Er kracht dagegen und verliert das Gleichgewicht, woraufhin Ciri ih einn Schwerthieb in den Schenkel verpasst, so dass er verletzt von Bord fällt. Witcher 1 Wenn Geralt die Überreste eines MAnnes in der Gruft im Umland von Wyzima begraben will, erscheint ihm dort der König der Wilden Jagd als geisterhaftes Schemen. Geralt erkennt das Wesen als denjenigen, der ihn vor Kaer Morhen verfolgt hat, und Eredin behauptet, dass er existiert, damit Geralts Schicksal vollendet wird. Er behauptet, dass das Schicksal ein zweischneidiges Schwert ist und dass er Geralt daher verfolgen wird und darauf warten wird, dass dieser einen Fehler macht. Abhängig von Geralts Entscheidungen verschwindet der König der Wilden Jagd mit einem ominösen Versprechen, oder ruft den Geist des kürzlich Verstorbenen Hexers Leo herbei, gegen den Geralt im Kampf antreten muss. Rote Reiter "Selbst wenn es dir gelänge, sollst du wissen, dass meine Dearg Ruadhri, die Roten Reiter, dich sogar in den Abgründen von Raum und Zeit einholen können!" - Eredin, Die Dame vom See Die Wilde Jagd erscheint in Brugge unweit des Waldes Brokilon. Sie erscheint später am Himmel vor Gors Velen, kurz vor dem Zusamentreffen von Aretusa. Eredin spricht z Ciri, die auf de Ebene or der Stadt alleine reitet. Er fodert sie auf, sich ihnen anzuschließen, doch Ciri reitet davon und die JAgd settz ihr nach. Ciri erreicht jedoch den Hirundum-Hof, wo die Zauberin Yennefer die Wilde Jagd mit Magie vertreibt. In der Nacht dr Hervst-Tagundnchtgleich zieht die Wid Jagd über den Himmel und entführt alleine in Novigrad über 20 Personen. Jahrzehnteang haben sie nicht mehr so viele geholt. DieJagd zieht auch über den Tempel der Melitele her, enführt dort aber niemanden. Die Wilde Jagd erscheint bei Ciri am Schwalbenturm und lässt Bonharts PFerd scheu werden. ------------------ Die Reiter patroullieren auf der Ebene vor Tir na Lia und vertreiben die Einhörner dort. Die Wilde Jagd verfolgt Ciri auf ihrer Flucht. Sie können aber nicht verhindern, dass Ciri aus der Welt der Aen Elle entkommt. Sie verfolgen Ciri daraufhin durch die Dimensionen. Ciri entgeht ihnen durch einen weiteren Weltensprung. Emhyr var Emreis Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel - Emhyr, Die Dame vom See Duny, Die Flamme, Igel, Der Eiserne Igel, Der Verwunschene Igel Kaiser Emhyr var Emreis, mit vollem Titel Emhyr var Emreis Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, ist insgesamt der Hauptschurke aus den von Andrzej Sapkowski geschriebenen Hexer-Romanen. Er ist zudem ein einflussreicher, wenn auch nicht persönlich auftauchender, Schurke aus dem Videospiel The Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings und taucht in dessen Nachfolger, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, erstmals persönlich auf. Die weiße Flamme, die auf den Grabhügeln der Feinde tanzt -------------- Einst als Igel (Duny, Kronprinz von Maecht) bekannt. Calanthe holte den Hexer Geralt nach Cintra um den Fluch zu brechen. Danach heiratete Duny Paveta. Sie bekamen eine Tocher und kamen scheinbar bei einem Schiffsunglück ums Leben. ------------- Nach einem Umsturz in Nilfgaard wurde Emhyrs Vater, der KAiser, gefangen genmmen und wurde gefoltert. Da er sih aber weigerte mit den Outschisten zusammenzuarbeiten, wurde der dreizehn Jahre alte Emhyr vor den Augen seines Vaters als Druckmittel verwendet und schießlich von dem Zauberer Asaddh in ein igelartiges Scheusal verwandelt. Da Emhyrs Vater sich nicht brechen ließ, wurde er schließlich ermordet und der verwunschene Emhyr wurde aus Spott in der Wildnis ausgesetzt um den Tod zu finden. Allerdings hatte der Zauberer gepfuscht, so dass Emhyr nachts seine Menshengestalt zurückerhielt Er kannte einige Leute, auf die er sich verassen konnte - unter ihnen den Astronomen Xarthisius, dem Emhyr zum dank später als KAiser einen Turm und Ausrüstung schenkte. Da Xarthisius ihm vorhersagte, dass er im Norden nach Heilung suchen müsse, ging Emhyr nach Cintra. PAVETTA Kurz nach Ciris Geburt in Cintra wurde er von dem Magier Vilgefortz aufgesuht, der sich als Vertrauter von Leuten ausgab, die Emhyr in Nilfgaard noch treu waren. Er bot Emhyr seine Hilfe an und antwortete auf dessen skeptische Frage geradheraus, dass er im Gegenzug Wohltaten, Privilegien und Macht in Nilfgaard erwartete. Er offenbarte Emhyr von der Prophezeihung der Ithlinne, so dass dieser beschloss, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligen würde. Zur selben Zeit lif es in Nilfgaaard gut für Emhyr und alles war zu einem zweiten Staatsstreich bereit, zu dem jedoch Emhyr benötigt wurde. Emhyr beschloss daraufhin, nach Nilfgaard zurückzukehen und Ciri mitzunehmen, wusste jedch, dass Calanthe ihm gegenüber sketisch war ud ihn genau beobachten ließ. Er ließ sich daher von Vilgefortz einenWeg liefern, mit Ciri nach Nilfgaard zurückzukehren und Vilgefortz entschied, dass duny, Pavetta und Ciri verschwinden müssten. Er plante, eine Schiffskatastrophe vorzutäushen, in Wirklichkeit jedoch das Schiff, mit em Emhyr und Familie segelten, in einen magischen Absauger zu ziehen und nach Nilfgaard zu teleportieren. Emhyr, Pavetta und Ciri sollten in einer magischen KAmmer an Bor des Schiffs sicher sein, während die Besatzung nicht übrleben ollte. Allerdings hatte Emhyr nicht mit Pavetta gerechnet, die misstrauisch wurde und iri vor Beginn der Reise von Bord shmuggelte. Als EMhyr das erkannte, war er bereits auf hoher See. Es kam zu einem erbitterten steit zuwsichen ihm un Pavetta, in dem Emhyr sie schließlich versehentlich über Bord warf. Er wollte ihr 7war hiterherspringen und sie retten, doh sie wurden dann in den Absauger gesogen und teleportiert.7 Ehyr kam in Nilfgaard an die MAcht. ahdem er den Thron bestieg, nahm er Racbe an Asaddh, den er am lebendigen Leibe braten ließ. Ciri aber wurde in Cintra gehütet und war außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Seine Beziehung zu Vilgefortz kühlte sich ab und Emhyrs Militärs un dseine Arisrokraten drängten ih auf einen Krieg und Angiff auf cintra um dem Volk Lebensrau zu bringen. Emhyr beschloss dahe, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen und sowohl Cintra zu erobern, als auch sich Ciri zu bemächtigen. ----------- Seine Sommerresidenz ist der Palast Loc Grim. Er ist nicht verheiratet, hat aber einige Mätressen. Seine Favoritin ist Dervla Tryffin Broinne. Er soll die jüngste Tochter der de Wett-Familie, einer alten nilfgaardischen adelsfamilie, heiraten. Hält die Zauberer in Nilfgaard an krzer Leine. Nach der Niederlage bei Sodden wird in Nilfgaard das Gerücht gestreut, dass Emhyr den Angriff nie geplant hatte und es das Werk einer Emhyr feindlich gesinnter Fraktion in der nilfgaardishen Regierung sei. Um dies zu untermauern, werden mindestens acht Marshälle hingerichtet und es kommt zu mehreren "Unfällen" und Versetzungen in den Ruhestand. Emhyr hat so fast den gesamten eigenen Führungskader eliminiert. Da er nicht über die Stärke verfügt, direkt anzugreifen, lässt er seine Agenten Zwietracht säen und o die Unzufriedenheit in den Nördlichen Königreichen zu schüren. Außerdem untrstützt er die Scioa'tael. Duch eine Heirat mit Ciri will er das Ältere Blut in die KAiserlinie bringen und die Prophezeihung erfüllen, so dass die Königin der Welt sich aus seiner Linie erhebt und in Nilfgaard geboren wird. ----------------- Das Erbe der Elfen Während einer Beratung mit seinem Marschall Menno Coehoorn in Cintra erfährt Emhyr, dass die Könige der Nördlichen Königreiche sich zu einer geheimen Besprechung im Schloss Hagge getroffen haben. Er befiehlt, diese Information den Zauberern mitzuteilen und so zu implizieren, dass die Könige die Zauberer nicht als gleichwertig betrachten. Er fragt Coehoorn schließlich, ob dieser sich in Cintra bereits eingelebt hat und ob er die neue Provinz bereits liebgewonnen hat. Coehoorn antwortet, dass das Land trübsinnig ist, woraufhin Emhyr ihm verspricht, dass er eines Tages ein fröhlicheres Cintra erleben wird. Er behauptet aber auch, dass Coehoorn nicht lange Stadthalter von Cintra bleiben wird, da er in Dol Angra gebraucht wird um dort die jungen Offiziere zur Räson zu bringen und sicherzustellen, dass sie sich von den nördlichen Königen nicht provozieren lassen. Nachdem Emhyr berichtet wird, dass die Rebellion in der Provinz niedergeschlagen und der Anführer der Aufständischen Windhalm von Attre, gefangen genommen wurde, gibt Emhyr den Befehl, den Mann grausam und aufsehenerregend öffentlich hinrichten zu lassen, damit er als abschreckendes Beispiel dient. Er verrät, dass er keine Lust hat, selbst an der Hinrichtung teilzunehmen und befiehlt Coehoorn daher, an seiner Stelle und in seiner Position als Stadthalter von Cintra der Hinrichtung beizuwohnen und ihm später einen Bericht zu senden. Obwohl er bisher nichts von Rience gehört hat, beschließt Emhyr, nicht auf dessen Bericht zu warten und befiehlt Coehoorn, stattdessen den Befehl an Rience zu schicken, dass dieser sich nicht lnger mit dem Hexer Geralt abgeben soll und stattdessen ein Attentat organisieren soll, welches den Hexer auslöscht. Yennefer von Vengerberg soll er hingegen in Ruhe lassen. Des Weiteren soll Rience danach untertauchen und sich im Verborgenen halten. Nachdem Emhyr extra noch einmal hingewiesen hat, dass der Befehl chiffriert überbracht werden soll, wird er informiert, dass der Ritter Cahir herbeigerbacht wurde. Emhyr tritt in den Nebenraum und wendet sich Cahir zu. Er stellt klar, dass diesem für sein Versagen von vor zwei Jahren nicht vergeben wurde, dass er aber noch eine weitere Chance erhalten wird und dass seine Zukunft davon abhängig sein wird, ob er seinen neuen Befehl ausfüllt. Emhyr spricht, dass Cahir zwar gewisse Aussichten hat, der Hinrichtung zu entgehen, dass seine Chancen auf eine Begnadigung aber weitaus schlechter stehen und dass der Kaiser in jedem Fall weder vergeben noch vergessen wird. Die Zeit der Verachtung ------------ NAchdem Soldaten unter den Bannern von Lyrien und Aedirn ein Grenzfort in Dol Angra angreifen und zum Aufsand gegen Nilfgaard aufrufen, lässt Emhyr einen Gegenschlag ausführen und Nilfgaards Truppen in Lyrien und Aedirn einmarschieren. Lyrien wird von Nilfgaard erobert. Emhyr gibt den Befehl, in Rivien und Aedirn verbrannte Erde zu hinterlassen, befiehlt aber auch, wichtige Ressourcen und Vorräte wie Eisenhütten, Öfen und Gießereien abzubauen und abzutansportieren. Den Flüchtlingen, die nach Redanien oder Temerien fliehen wollen, setzten auf Emhyrs Befehl die Scoiatel nach um sie zu versklaven. Verden ergibt sich Nilfgaard und König Ervyll schwört Emhyr die Lehnstreue, so dass Verden zu einer Provinz Nilfgaards wird und die Festungen an der Jaruga, die die Könige des Nordens bisher verwendet haben um zu verhindern, dass das nilfgaardische Heer übersetzt, nun auf Nilfgaards Seite stehen. Nach diesem Ereignis schickt Emhyr einen Gesandten nach Temerien um König Foltest ein Angebot zu machen; falls Temerien in Nilfgaards Eroberung von Aedirn nicht eingreift, wird Nilfgaard dafür Temerien verschonen. Zudem trifft er eine Abmachung mit König Henselt von Kaedwen, die dazu führt, dass Henselt die Schwäche Aedirns nuzt und die Provinz Ober-Aedirn erobert und Kaedwen einvereibt. Im Gegenzug greift er nicht die nilfgaardischen Truppen an, die durch Aedirn ziehen. Den Nichtangrifspakt mit Foltest bricht Nilfgaard schon zwei Wochen später und erobert Brugge und Sodden. ------------------ Nachdem Vilgefortz wie erhofft bei der Zusammenkunft der Zauberer auf Thanedd zugeschlagen hat, erwartet Emhyr in Loc Grim, dass Ciri überbracht wird. Diese wird von einigen von Vilgefortz' Schergen an der Festung Nastrog abgeliefert, von wo aus sie auf Emhyrs Befehl nach Loc Grim gebracht wird und in die Obhut der Gräfin Liddertal, Stella Congreve,übergeben wird, ohne dass Emhyr sie zu Gesicht bekommt. Als Emhyr später den Hof zusammenruft um Ciri zu präsentieren, geht schnell das Gerücht herum, dass Emhyr sich mit Ciri zu verloben plant und dass er seine Lieblingsmätresse, Dervla, vom Hofe entfernt hat. Dies sorgt für allerlei Aufruhr , doch das Getratshe endet schnell, als Emhyr den Thronsaal betritt und auf seinem Thron Platz nimmt. Nachdem der Herold die Audienz eröffnet hat, lässt Emhyr Ciri hereinbringen und erkennt sofort, dass das Mädchen, dass den Raum betritt, nicht seine Tochter ist. Öffentlich lässt er dies aber nicht erkennen und spricht mit dem Mädchen vor ihm, als wäre sie Ciri. Er begrüßt sie in seinem Plalast und verspricht ihr, dass er dafür kämpfen wird, dass sie in ihr Reich zurückkehren können wird um ihr rechtmäßiges Erbe anzunehmen. Er verkündet, dass Nilfgaard Ciri Obdach und Schutz gewähren wird und dass sie bis zum Kriegsende sein Gast in Darn Rowan sein wird. Nachdem die Audienz beendet ist, ruft Emhry seinen Seneschall Ceallach herbei und befiehlt ihm, Stefan Skellen und Vattier de Riddaux gemeinsam mit dem Magier Xarthisius zu einer Privataudienz einzuberufen. Als alle Männer eingetroffen sind, gibt Emhyr zuallererst Xarthisius den Befehl, den Aufenthaltsort der echten Ciri ausfindig zu machen, wobei er nicht verrät, dass es sich bei der gesuchten Person um Ciri handelt. Er verspricht dem MAgier, ihm einige Haare der Person zu besorgen, damit dieser den fundort besser eingrenzen kann, und gewährt ihm auch Zeit, damit er genau arbeitet. Erst nachdem Xarthisius gegangen ist, wendet Emhyr sich de Riddaux und Skellen zu und behauptet düster, dass Vilgefortz, Rience und Cahir ihm Ciri versprochen hatten. Obwohl en beiden Männern nicht klar ist, was los ist, befiehlt Emhyr, Rience und Cahir zu verhaften und zu foltern - ohne dabei Fragen zu stellen. Da Emhyr davon ausgeht, dass die echte Ciri sich in Gefangenschaft von Vilgefortz befindet, befiehlt er Skellen, eine Sondereinheit zu bilden und anzuführen, den untergetauchten Vilgefortz zu finden und für seinen Verrat zu töten und die echte Ciri sicher in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und nach Nilfgaard zu bringen. Erst jetzt offenbert er Vattier, Skellen und Ceallach, dass die Ciri, die ihm gebracht wurde, nicht die echte Ciri ist - was er unter Androhung der Todesstrafe zu einem Staatsgeheimnis erklärt - und dass Vilgefort wohl dachte, er könnte Emhyr täuschen. Emhyr behauptet kalt, dass er Ciri unter allen Umständen wiedererkennen würde und ignoriert Ceallachs verzweifeltes Flehen, seinen Sohn Cahir zu verschonen, mit der Begründung, dass er den Verrätern nicht verzeihen wird, dass sie versuchten, ihn zu täuschen. Der Schwalbenturm -------------- Er will bald eine laneswete Amnestie verkünden aufgrund seiner Verlobung mit der falschen Cirilla. Nachdem Cahir nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht gefunden wurde, tut Emhyr seinen Unmut in einem Gespärhc mit Vattier de Rideaux kund und erinnert ihn daran, wie viele Geldmittel er in Nilfgaards Spionagenetzwerk steckt. Verärgert kündigt er n, dass er im nächsten Treffen des Rats durhaus geneigt sein wird, dem geheimdienst die Mittel zu kützen. Sie kommen schießlich auch auf Cirilla zu sprechen und Vattier empfiehlt Emhyr, das Mädchen m Darn Rowan zu heiraten - obwohl es die falsche Cirilla ist. Vattier argumentiert, dass es irrelevant ist, ob es sich wirklich um Ciri handelt, da niemand die Wahrheit kennt und man si austauschen kann, sobald die echte Ciri gefunden ist. Emhyr ist entgeistert und rät Vattier, besser die echte Ciri zu finden - und auch Vilgefortz und Cahir. Sie besprechen Vilgefortz und kommen schließlich uch auf Stefan Skellen zu sprechen, der noch immer in Geso verweilt, obwohl Xarthisius sich - soweit Emhr und Vattier wissen - bezüglich dieses Orts geirrt haben soll. Vattier gibt Emhyr gegenüber zu, dass Skellens momentane HAndlungen nicht ganz klar sind. Vattier erklärt Emhyr, dass Skellen die Einheit, die ihm zu gründen befohlen wurde, in Fort Rocayne zusammenzieht und dass er zudem einen Auftragsmörder angeheuert hat um eine Banditenbande zu töten. ----------- Emhyr plant eine massive Frühjahrsoffensive nie dagewesenen ausmaßes gegen Temerien, will aber auch Kaedwen angreien. Wegen des Verschwindens von Skellen und seiner gesamten Abteilung macht Emhyr Vattier de Rideaux öffentlich zur Schnecke. ---------------- Die Dame vom See Emhyr sucht die Gräfin Stella Congreve kurz vor seiner Rückkehr in den Norden auf. Im Gespräch mit der Gräfin erwähnt er kurz, dass er zur Offensive in den Norden zurückkehren wird und noch nicht weiß, was aus der falschen Ciri werden wird. Insbesondere da Vattier de Rideaux einer gegen Emhyr gerichteten Verschörung innerhalb Nilfgaards auf die Spur gekommen ist, behauptet Emhyr, dass die Staatsräson ihn je nach Ausgang der Situation zu verschiedenen Handlugen gegenüber des Mädchens zwingen könnte. Emhyr befiehlt schließlich dem Mdchen selbst, zu ihnen zu treten. Er bittet die Gräfin, zu ghen und erkundigt sich dann, ob das Mädchen irgendwelche Beschwerden oder Bitten hat. Währenddessen überlegt er, was mit der Doppelgängerin geschehen soll, wenn ihm die echte Ciri gebracht wird. Als er das Mädchen nach ihrem echtn Namen fragt, behauptet sie, Ciri zu sein, doch als Emhy mit Nachdruck fragt, wird sie verzweifelter. Schließlich behauptet Emhyr verärgert, dass sie es dabei belassen werden, versichrt ihr jedoch, dass er mit ihrer Entführung nichts am Hut hatte und den Befehl nicht dazu erteilt hat, sondern dass er betrogen wurde. Danach ärgert er sich, das Gespräch nicht früher beendet zu haben, als er noch kaiserlich gewirkt hat. Er reißt ich ieder zusammen und behauptet, dass das Mädchen ihn bitten soll, wiorum er will, und dass er den Wunsch erfüllen wird; dadurch will er sich für die Entführung revanchieren. Das Mädchen bittet ihn, in Darn Rowan bei Stella bleiben zu dürfen, was Emhyr gewährt. -------------------- Nach der Niederlage in der Schlacht von Brenna, in der Nilfgaard vierundvierziigtausend Soldaten verliert, wird Nilfgaard eine Niederlage nach der anderen eingebracht und die Truppen werden immer weiter in dn Süden getrieben, während der Norden erstarkt. ---------------------- Emhyr selbst führ eine bewaffnete Einheit der armee Nilfgaards zur Zitadelle Stygga, wo sie nach dem Tod von vilgefortz eintreffen. Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig, um Stefan Skellen und seine verbliebenen Söldner zu verhafte, woraufhin Emhy sich dem siegreichen Hexer Gealt zuwendet. Er fragt nach Cahir, doch Geralt entgegnet, dass dieser tot ist. Daruafhin fordert Emhyr vattier de Rideaux auf, ein ruhiges Zimmer zu finden, in dem er mit geralt sprechen kann. Erst dort nimmt Emhyr einen Helm ab, so dass Gralt ihn als Duny erkennt. Emhyr ist überrscht, da selbst Leute aus Cintra, die ihn später als Kaiser gesehen haben, ihn nicht as Duny erkannt haben und er seine Art, sich zu geben, auch völlig verändert hat. Nachdem der geschwächte Geralt sich auf Emhyrs Geheiß hin gesetzt hat, dankt der KAiser ihm dafür, seine Tochter gerettet zu haben. Er kündigt an, dass Ciri nach Nilfgaard reisen und zu einem angemessnenen Zeitpunkt Kaiser werden wird um mit ihm einen Sohn zu zeugen der das Ältere Blut at zbd due Wekt si vir der -verbucgtzbg vewagreb wurd, Er erklärt, dass Ciri selbstverständlich nie erfahren wird, dass er ihr Vater ist. Als Geralt beginnt, zu spekuliren, dass Vilgefortz derjenige war, der Emhyr einst als Verwunschenen Iel nach Cintra geschickt hat, behauptet Emhyr, dass er Geralt nicht hergebeten hat, um ihm seine Lebensgeschichte zu offfenbaren oder sich vor ihm zu entschuldigen. Er behauptet, vor Geralt keinerlei Schulden z haben und dass er ihm lediglich versichern wird, dass Ciri kein Haar gekrümmt wird. Geralt wirft ihm edoch vor, seinen Schwur als Prinz und seinen Vertrag geb rochen zu haben und dass er Ciri stehlen wollte, bevor Geralt kommen konnte. Emhyr erwidert kalt, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt, und verrä Geralt von den wahren Geschehnissen damals in Cintra, seinem Bündnis mit Vilgefortz und wie PAvetta um sLebenn kam. Nachdem Emhyr seine Geschichte beendet hat, erkennt Geralt müde, dass emhyr ihn nicht als Mitwisser am Lebenlassen kann. Er nimmt dies entmutigt hin, behauptet aber, dass Emhyr Yennefer am Leben lassen kann, da sie das Geheimnis nicht kennt. Emhyr verneint dies jedoch, da Yennefer Rache für Geralt nehmen wollen wird. Gera.t nottet ediglich darum, sich von Ciri undYennefer verabschieden zu können, was Emhyr ihm ewährt. Emhyr - der mittlerweile erkannt hat, Gealt doch etwas schuldig zu sein - macht zudem den Vorschlag, dass Geralt nicht brutal getötet werden muss,sondern stattdessen gemeinsam mit Yennefer ein heißes Bad nimmt und sich die Adern öffnet um schmerzlos und friedlich zu sterben. Yennefer und Geralt willigen ein. Während der Verabchiedung ist Ciri auer sich. Sie behauptet, vor Emhyrs versammeltem Heer, dass sie weiß, was er mit ihr vorhat und dass sie ihm die KEhle durchbeißen w9rd, sobald er eingeschlagen ist. NAchem die drei sich verabschiedet haben, begleitet Emhyr eralt und Yennefer bis zum Bad, wo er abschied nimmt. Er behauptet, dass sie sich nicht zu beeilen brauchen, dass er jedoh Leute zurücklassen wird und sie nach dem Leutnant rufen sollen, wenn se bereit sind, damit dieser ihnen ein Messer bringt. Während die Gruppe nun zurück nach Nilfgaard reitet, bricht Ciri schließlich in Tränen aus, so dass Emhyr die Truppe anhalten lässt. Er blickt Ciri lange an, behauptet dann wehmütig, dass es wohl die Vorherbestimmung ist und lässt sie zurüpck. Mit seinen Truppen reitet er weiter. Zurück in Nilfgaard beschließt Emhyr, die falsche Ciri nicht zu ermorden, sondern sie als Ciri zu heiraten. Fitz-Oesterlen Botschafter Nilfgaards. Seit dreißig Jahren Diplomat. Steht im Zentrum der Spionage in Redanien, ist aber durch Diplomatie Geschtzt. Wird von Emhyr nach Redanien entsandt. Dort trifft er sich mit Dijkstra, der ihn orgeladen hat, nachdem er das nilfgaardische Spionagenetzwerk in Redanien zerschlagen hat. Bei dem Gespräch lassen beide sih nichts anmerken. Dijkstra offenbart Fitz-Oesterlen, dass dieser in Redanien nicht länger erwünscht ist. Fitz-Oesterlen nimmmt dies höflich zur Kenntnis, bemerkt aber auch an, dass Nilfgaardkeine feindseligen Taten unternommen haben, die dis rehtfertigen. Mit Dijkstras Vorwürfen konfrontiert, tut er diese als Unterstellngen ab. Auf die Ereinisse auf Thanedd angesprochen und mit dem Auftauchen von Ciri in Nilfgaard konfrontiert, behauptet Fitz-Oesterlen, dass Ciri in Nilfgaard um Asyl gebeten hat. Zudem streitet er ab, dass sich Vilgefortz von Roggeveen oder Yennefer von Vengerberg in Nilfgaard befinden. Fitz-Oesterlen impliziert jedoch, dass Nilfgaard Redaniens Rachegelüsten weitaus positiver gesinnt wäre, wenn Redanien die Hand der Freundschaft ausstrecken und den Ritter Cahir, der nach Thanedd gefangen wurde, in nilfgaarder Gewahrsam übergeben würde. Nachdem Dijkstra abstreitet, dass sich Cahir in redanischem Gewahrsam befindet, hat Fitz-Oesterlen Dijkstra nicht mehr zu sagen und verabschiedet sich. ----------------- Er ist der anführer dr Nilfgaarder Delegation, die zu Frieensverhandlungen mit dem Norden in Cintra eintrifft. Philippa Eilhart War die beste Schülerin von Tissaia. War drei ahre lang die Geliebte Dijkstras. Wichtiges Mitglied im Rat der Zauberer. Hofmagier von Wisimir von Redanien. ----------- Laut Rittersporn mindestens 300 Jahre alt, sieht aber aus wie 30. Verfügt über Kraft der Polymorphie ----------- Das Erbe der Elfen Nimmt an einem Treffen mit Dijkstra, Ori Reuven und Rittersporn in Oxenfurt teil, in dem der nilfgaardische Agent Rience besprochen wird, der Nachforschungen bezüglich Geralt von Riva anstellt. In dem Gespräch erkundigt sich Philippa bei Rittersporn nach dem Verbleib von Cirilla und will auch wissen, wo sich Yennefer und Triss verstecken, doch Rittersporn täuscht vor, nichts zu wissen. Da Dijkstra Rittersporn glaubt, dass Geralt ihn nicht eingeweiht hat, fragt Philippa nicht weiter nach. Sie verfolgt Rittersporn allerdings nach dem Treffen in Eulenform und kann so den Ort erreichen, an dem sich Geralt befindet. Nachdem Rittersporn die Anwesenden vorgestellt hat, impliziert Philippa, dass der Rat der Zauberer sich für Ciri interessiert. Sie zischt Geralt zu, dass sie ihn als Beschützer für nicht geeignet hält und dass er sich an jemanden wenden soll, der es ist. Als die Gruppe Rience bespricht, ist es überraschenderweise die Studentin Shani, Geralts Begleiterin, die verrät, dass sie weiß, wo sich dieser aufhält. Sofort zieht die Gruppe - Philipp wieder in Form einer Eule - los, um Rience gefangen zu nehmen. Nachdem Geralt im Kampf Riences Handlanger besiegt hat, kniet Philippa sich neben den verwundeten Toublanc Michelet und fragt ihn hypnotisch über Rience aus. Nachdem Toublanc alles verraten hat, was er weiß, wird er von Philippa mit einem Stilett getötet. Kurz darauf ermöglicht Philippa Rience die Flucht durch ein Portal, indem sie Geralt lähmt und so verhindert, dass dieser Rience erwischt. Entsprechend wütend ist Geralt, nachdem das Portal sich geschlossen hat. Philippa behauptet lediglich, dass Geralt sich beruhigen soll und dass Geralt nicht verstehen wird, warum ihre Tat nötig war. Sie behauptet, dass ihre Tat einem höheren Zwek diente und fordert, dass Geralt sich abreagiert damit sie und Shani sich um seine Wunden kümmern können. Als Geralt Philippa hasserfüllt zuschreit, dass er nicht zulassen wird, dass Philippa und die Zauberinnen Ciri in ihre Machenschaften hineinziehen und jeden töten wird, der sie zu manipulieren versucht, entgegnet Philippa spöttisch, dass Geralt zuerst einmal von dem Blutverlust ohnmächtig werden wird, was direkt darauf auch eintritt. ------------- Auf Aretusa ist sie mit Dijkstra da und unterhält sich kurz mit Geralt und Yennefer. Sie behaupter, dass Gerat nicht verstehen wird, warum sie Rience laufen ließ, verspricht aber, ihm Rience am Folgetag ausuliefern. -------------- Gemeinsam mit Dijkstra, Keira und aneren loyalen Zauberern organisiert sie in der Nacht die Überwäligung und Ausschaltung der verräter. Sie befiehlt, die Verräter nach garstang zu bringen und befiehlt Dijkstras Leuten, nach Loxias zurückzukehren. Vilgfortz und die anderen werdn nach Garstang gebracht, doch dort hebt Tissaia de Vries den Bann auf, der verhindert, dass dort Magie gewirkt werden kann. Vilgefortz und Terranova nutzen diese Gelegenheit ofot aus um Philippa und sabrina anzugreifen und Francesca Findabair lässt die Scotiatel rein. In dem chaos, das folgt, gelingt es Terranova, Ciri zu apcken. Er schwächt sie mit MAgie, doch dann wird er on Philippa Eilhart in Eulenform angegriffen, die sich a em Himmel auf ihn stürzt und ihm die klauen ins gesicht schlägt. Nachdem Terranova von Geralt getötet wird, verwandelt sich Philippa zum Menschen und ruft Geralt zu, dass sie ihr Versprechen mit Rience nicht halten konnte und ihm daher Ciri geben wird. ------------ Nach dem Tod von König Wisimir begibt Philippa sich nach Dreiberg um dort Königin Hedwig zu unterstützen, bevor sie in ihr Schloss Montecalvo weiterreist. Bei ihr sind Triss Merigold, Keira Metz und Margarita Laux-Antille. Sie nehmen dort auch durch einen Teleprojektionszauber, den sie zu viert wirken, Kontakt mit der nilfgaardischen Zauberin Assire sowie mit Sabrina Glevissig, Francesca Findabair und Sheala de Tancarville. NAch einem kurzen Streit zwischen Sabrina und Francesca offenbart Philippa den Zauberinnen den Grund für das Zusammenteffen. Sie behauptet, dass die konfliktfreie Zusammenarbeit durch Thanedd zerschlagen wurde und dass man die Situation daher schnellstens unter Kontrolle bekommen muss Dabei verrät sie, dasses nicht genügt, Kaitel und Rat wieder herzustellen, sondern dass eine neue, geheime Ortanisation gegründet werden muss und dass diese ausschließlich der Magie dienen soll. Philippa verrät, dass sie dies bereit mit Margarita, Keira und Triss erörtert hat und sie sich einig sind. Sie lädt die anderen Zauberinnen ein, sich diesem Ziel anzuschließen. Sheala fragt nun, warum sie dafür eingeladen wurde, da sie es bereits mehrfach abgelehnt hat, für das Kapitel zu kandidieren. Sie behauptet auch, dass es würdigere Zauberer in Kovir gibt, doch Philippa behauptet, dass die Organisation ausschließlich aus Zauberinnen bestehen wird. Als Assire sich besorgt zeigt, da sie als einzige der anwesenden Zauberinnen aus Nilfgaard stammt, versichert Philippa ihr, dass die Gruppe apolitisch sein wird. Nachdem es weitere Diskussionen gegeben hat, offenbart Philippa den Zauberinnenn, dass ihr nächstes Treffen persönlich stattfinden wird un ddass dies als Zeichen guten Willens sein wird. Sie erklärt, dass ihre Gruppierung insgesamt zwölf Zaubrinnen beinhalten soll und bittet Assire, eine weitere nilfgaardische Zauberin zu finden. Zwei weitere Plätze gesteht sie Francesca Findabair zu, die diese mit Elfen füllen soll, doch den letzten Platz will Philippa erst bei ihren kommenden Treffen offenbaren. ------------ Schließlich kommt das Treffen zusammen; Francesca hat neben einer Elfenmagierin auch Yennefer von Vengerberg mitgebracht. Bei dem Treffen offenbart Philippa der versammeltn loge, dass Ciri aufgrund ihres Älteren Bluts das zwölfte Mitglied werden soll. Zudem plant Philippa, ein großtes Königreich des Nordens zu erschaffen, welches Nilfgaard an Macht ebenbürtig sein soll und aus Kovir entstehen soll. Dieses Imperium soll durch die Vermähung des Erben des Throns von Kovir mit Ciri begründet werden. Während sie dies besprechen, offenbart Assire den Zauberinnen, dass das Mädchen, das emhyr gebracht wurde, nicht die echte Ciri ist. Philippa wusste dies zwar bereits, ist aber froh, dass die Zauberin aus Nilfgaard dies kundgetan hat und somit die Loge über ihren Kaiser gestellt hat. Philippa sieht dies als Beweis, dass die Loge funktioniert. Später während des Treffens teleportiert Yennefer sich davon. Philippa ist außer sich, da sie den Ort eigentlich vor Teleportationen abgeschirmt hatte. Triss beruhigt die Frauen aberund behauptet, dass Yennefer sie nicht verraten wird. Einige Zeit später nimmt Yennefer magisch Kontakt zu Philippa und Triss auf. Sie verspricht, die Loge nicht verraten zu haben, doch Philippa behauptet, dass sie alleine dadurch, dass sie nicht zulassen, dass die Loge Ciri zu politischen Zwecken verwenden wird, zu einer Feindin der Loge geworden ist. Philippa behauptet, dass Yennefer bei der Suche nach Ciri nun in Konkurrenz mit der Loge steht und als Yennefer erklärt, dass sie kurz davor steht, ein enormes Risiko einzugehen und bittet, dass Philippa ihren Ruf im Falle ihres Todes rehabilitiert, damit sie nicht länger als Verräterin und Verbündete von Vilgefortz gilt, lehnt Philippa diese Bitte ab, da sie nicht im Interesse der Loge ist. Yennefer bittet daraufhin, das Philippa sie wenigstens in den Augen von Geralt rehabilitiert, doch auch dies lehnt Philippa ab, da es für die Loge zweckdienlicher ist, wenn Geralt Yennefer verachtet und sie als käufliche Zauberin betrachtet. -------- Während des Winters lebt Geralt in Toussaint und geht dort eine Liebesbeziehung mit Fringilla Vigo ein, nicht ahnend, dass diese der Loge alles berichtet. Nachdem Geralt den Aufenthaltsort von Vilgefortz' Versteck ausfindig gemacht hat und Fringilla danach fragt, nennt Geralt ihr einen falschen Prt, die Zitadelle Rhys-Rhun in Nasair. Fringilla berichtet Philipppa und der Loge davon, die daraufhin sofort den Angriff planen. Philippa koordiniert den Angriff von Montecalvo aus, doch das Schloss erweist sich schnell als leerstehend. Gechockt befiehlt Philippa Keira und Sanrina, die die söldner angeführt aben, das ganue als Übung zu verkaufen. ---------------- Wissend, dass es ohne starkes Ausbluten nicht zu Frieden kommen wrd, sorgen Ohilippa und Assire fpr die Schlaht von Brenna. Danach zwingt die Loge de Herrscher, den Frieden von Cintra zu schließen. ----------------- Erst nachdem es zu spät ist, erfahren die Zauberinnen, dass sich Vilgefprtz' Versteck in der Zitadelle Stygga in Ebbing befand. Philippa behauptet vrärgertt, dass die Tatsache, dass ihnen jemand mit Vilgefortz zuvorkam, als Niederlage der Loge anesehen werden muss. ie befiehlt Sabrina, kieira und Triss, Stygga bis auf die Gundmauern zu vernichten, so dass kinerei Spuren zurücjbeiben. Während der Friedensverhandlungn in Cintra ind auch die Zauberinnen dort und übewachen magisch die Verhandlugn aus einem andeen Raum aus. Sie ist in Novigrad bei der Feier an der alle Könige tilenhemn. Dijkstra will mit ihr unter vier Augen sprechen. Während der Prozession erkennt sie, dass Hierarch Hemmelfahrt Aspiraitionen hat, zu herrschen, und plant, dies um jeden Preis zu unterbinden. Während der Prozession spricht Dijlstra nun Philippa an und impliziert, dass er weiß, dass sie in die Ermordung von König Wisimir vrwickelt ist. r will sich dadurch eine Adienz bei der Loge erzwingen, doch stattdessen hat es zur Folge, dass Philippa ihm zurück in Dreiberg Aufragsmörder auf den Hals hetzt. Philippa nimmt päter auch wieder Kontakt zu Yennefer auf, die bei Ciri und Geralt ist. Sie fordert, dass Yennefer Ciri zur Loge bringt und Yennefer selbst macht sich auf den Weg zur Loge, will Ciri aber spter erst nachholen. Als Ciri in Montecalvo ankommt, heißt Philippa sie bei der Loge willkommen. Sie teilt der verärgerten Ciri mit, dass die Loge plant, dass Ciri mit Sheala de Tancarville nach Kovir reisen wird und dort als Adeptin der Magie vorgestellt werden wird um auf den Prinzen Tancred Eindruck zu machen, seine Geliebte zu werden und sein Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Sie verspricht, dass die Loge die Zukunft und Position des Kinds sichern wird und dass Ciri direkt nach der Geburt des Kindes an den Vermmlungen der Loge eilnehmen wird. Gerade als Philippa die Sache schon als beschlossen beschließen will, entgegnet Ciri, dass sie darüber nachdenken und zur angemessenen Zeit nach Montecalvo zurückkehren wird um den Damen zu offenbaren, wa sie entschieden hat. Sie beauptet auch, dass sie sich erst einmal selbst übrzeugen, dass die Ziele der Loge sich von den Ziele Vilgefortz' unterscheiden. Die Loge stimm arüber ab und da Philippa Yennefer das stimmrecht aberkennt, ist sie schließich diejenige, die das Patt brechen muss. Überrachend stimmt sie für Ciri und beauptet, dass sie es für die Vorherbestimmung tut. Sheala de Tancarville Aus Creyden in Kovir. ---------- Sie unterbricht den Streit zwischen Sabrina und Francesca und beharrt darauf, dass man Philippa sprechen lässt. Sie warnt zudem vor den Konsequenzen, die sie persönlich gegen Indiskrete ziehen wird, die Informationen über das Treffen nach außen sickern lassen. Nachdem Philippa ihr Ziel, eine neue, geheime Zauberinnenorganisation zu gründen, offenbart hat, fragt Sheala, warum sie dafür eingeladen wurde, da sie es bereits mehrfach abgelehnt hat, für das Kapitel zu kandidieren. Sie behauptet auch, dass es würdigere Zauberer in Kovir gibt, doch Philippa behauptet, dass die Organisation ausschließlich aus Zauberinnen bestehen wird. Ist beim ersten Treffen anwesend. --------------- Hat durch Königin Suleyka Einfluss auf König Esteradd Thyssen von Kovir. Außerdem schickt sie dem König Träume, die ihn zu gewissen Handlungen anstoßen sollen. Im Gegenzug verspricht Sheala, Suleykas Sohn Tancred zu mäßigen. ----------- Sie ist dabei, als Fringilla Vigo behauptet, Vilgeortz versteck usfindig gemacht zu haben. Wähend des Angiffs bleibt sie mit Philippa und den anderen in Montecalvo. Das Versteck erweist sich als leerstehend. --------- Als ciri später er Loge vorgeführt wird und sich äußerst widerspenstig zeigt, behaupter Sheala verärgert, dass Ciri noch viel zzu lernen hat und dass sie sie wie ein wildes Kätzchen im Genick packen werden, da sie ältr und klüger sind als Ciri. Gemeinsam mit Philippa erklrt Sheala Ciri den Plan der Loge, dass Ciri mit Sheala de Tancarville nach Kovir reisen wird und dort als Adeptin der Magie vorgestellt werden wird um auf den Prinzen Tancred Eindruck zu machen, seine Geliebte zu werden und sein Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Gerade als Philippa die Sache schon als beschlossen beschließen will, entgegnet Ciri, dass sie darüber nachdenken und zur angemessenen Zeit nach Montecalvo zurückkehren wird um den Damen zu offenbaren, wa sie entschieden hat. Sie beauptet auch, dass sie sich erst einmal selbst übrzeugen, dass die Ziele der Loge sich von den Ziele Vilgefortz' unterscheiden. Sheala legt dagegen Widerspruch ein um zu beweisen, dass sie zu ihrem Wort steht und bereit ist, Ciri Disziplin zu lehren. Radovid von Redanien Radovid der Gestrenge Wärend den Feierlichkeiten in Nowigrad steht dern dreizehnjährige Radovid mit den anderen Käönigen auf der Bhne, wird jedoch vom Hirarchen verdeckt. Während alle anderen Herrscher gepriesen werden, rut niemand seinen Namen, den seiner Mutter oder den seines Vaters, ws Radodiv verärgert. Henselt Henselt von Ard Carraigh Streitet sich mit Demawend um die Nördliche Monarchie. --------- Nimmt an einem Treffen in Schloss Hagge mit Wisimir, Foltest und Meve Teil. Als Wisimir die Situation mit Nilfgaard an der Jaruga mit der Lage der Elfen vergleicht, ist Henselt beleidigt, mit den Elfen verglichen zu werden. Er sieht auch die Lage als nicht all zu ernst an, da er Nilfgaard für zurückgetrieben hält und nicht glaubt, dass das Kaiserreich militärisch oder moralisch bereit ist, die Jaruga zu überqueren. Er verwist auch auf Ervyll und dessen Festungen am Ufer der Jaruga, sowie die Flotten von Cidaris und Skellige, die die Nördlichen Königreiche gegen Nilfgaard unterstützen würden. Die Könige beschließen, ein Zeichen zu setzen und Nilfgaard Cintra wieder abzunehmen. Henselt ist skeptisch, da sie dies in die Rolle des Angreifers versetzen würde, ------------- Nach dem Angriff auf Dol Angra fällt Nilfgaard in den Norden ein und erobert Lyrien und Aedirn, wo es verbrannte Erde hinterlässt. Daraufhin schließt henselt ein Bündnis mit Nilfgaard, welches es ihm ermöglicht, einen Teil Aedirns zu erobern und Kaedwen einzuverleiben, solange er sich nicht gegen die Truppen von Nilfgaard stellt, die durch Aedirn ziehen. So nutzt Henselt das Chaos in Aedirn aus, um die Provinz Ober-Aedirn zu erobern und der kaedwenischen Niedermark einzuverleiben. ------------------- Nach der Schlacht von Brenna, nach der Nilfgaard immer weiter zurückgtrieben wird, schließen Henselt und Demawend Frieden und ziehen gemeinsam gegen Nilfgaard ins Feld. Unterstützt von Meves Guerilla-Kämpfern können sie die Heeresgruppe Ost unter Führung von Ardal aep Dahy bis nach Aldersberg zurücktreiben. Bei Aldersberg können sie die Nilfgaarder Heeresgruppe shließlich zerschlagen. ------------------------- Er ist eo den Friedensverhandlunen in Cintra anwesend. Während diesen weigert er sih wütend und lautstark,die Niedermark wieder an Aedirn zurückzugeben. Er behauptet, dass die Niedermark seit Jahrhunderten zu Kaedwen gehört, wpraufhin er zu hören bekommt, dass die Niedermakr erst seit einem Jahr zu KAedwen gehört, da Henselts Truppen sie dann erobert haben. Henselt brüllt, dass seine Leute als Befreier empfangen wurden, woraufhin Demawend ebenjene Truppen wütend als Banditen bezeichnet. Daraufhin faucht Henselt, dass Demawend nur dank ihm überhaupt noch über eib Königeich erfügt. Artaud Terranova * siehe: Artaud Terranova Isengrim Faoiltiarna * siehe: Isengrim Faoiltiarna Leo Bonhart * siehe: Leo Bonhart Rience * siehe: Rience Schirrú * siehe: Schirrú Stefan Skellen * siehe: Stefan Skellen Vilgefortz * siehe: Vilgefortz von Roggeveen